Grounded
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Kalau ada yang melanggar aturan atau berbuat salah, tentu saja harus dihukum. Part of 'the Big Superhero Amazing Family'. Crossover : Avengers, Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6


**Grounded**

The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man, Big Hero 6 © Marvel

Grounded © Akaneko

Warning : SuperHusbands - Stony, SuperFamily, smut, MCU verse, Big Hero 6, the Amazing Spider-Man

Cast : Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Peter Parker (17 y.o), Tadashi Hamada (19 y.o), Hiro Hamada (14 y.o),

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Enjoy please...

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Apa yang akan dilakukan orang tua jika mengetahui bahwa anaknya melakukan kesalahan atau bahkan melanggar peraturan?

**Tadashi &amp; Hiro's case**

"_Jesus Christ!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan pada bengkelku?! Lihat semua bekas ledakan-ledakan ini! Bagaimana kalau kalian terluka parah?! Kenapa kalian membuat eksperimen yang berbahaya tanpa memberitahuku, _Kiddos_?!"

"_Hey, hey, Tony, easy there. At least they are fine,"_ Steve mencoba menenangkan emosi suaminya.

"_We are so sorry, Daddy…"_ lirih Tadashi dan Hiro sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka berwarna hitam dan berantakan karena dampak kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"_Both of you are so grounded, young men. For a month! No game, no watching tv, no going out without permission, and no using this lab!"_

"_But_, Dad, aku ada tugas kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan dan harus menggunakan _lab_," protes Tadashi.

"Hanya itu! Diluar itu kau tidak boleh menggunakannya tanpa izinku, Dashi."

"_Okay…"_ desah Tadashi.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian membersihkan diri," ucap Steve. Dan kedua anak mereka menurutinya dengan segera pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

**Peter's case**

"Peter! Bukankah sudah kami katakana untuk tidak keluar menggunakan kostum Spider-Man-mu itu sebelum _training_-mu selesai?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersabar, Peter?" desah Steve sambil mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"_I-I-I'm sorryyy… I can't help it!_ Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan tadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, Dads!"

"_We know! _Tapi kau tidak harus menolongnya dengan menggunakan kostum _spandex_ ketatmu itu 'kan?"

"_That's not spandex, Dad/Tony!"_ seru Peter dan Steve bersamaan.

"_Whatever. You are grounded, Spidey. Again,"_ tegas Tony. "Hukumanmu bertambah 2 bulan lagi, kau mengerti?!"

"_But, Dad…"_

"_No 'buts'._ Dan aku akan menyita kostummu. Berikan padaku!"

"Pops…" Peter mencoba membujuk Steve.

Steve menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. "_Sorry, buddy. Your Dad's right._ Aku akan menambah _training_-mu mulai besok."

"_Ha, you listen that?"_

"_You are so mean…"_ tangis Peter.

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Jadi, siapapun yang membuat kesalahan mereka akan dihukum agar mereka jera untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Bahkan…

"_Sir, Captain_ Rogers meminta izin akses untuk masuk," panggil JARVIS dengan suara robotiknya.

"Hmm? Ya biarkan saja dia masuk. Kenapa harus bertanya?" sahut Tony heran sambil melepas _goggle_ yang ia kenakan sejak tadi.

"Tapi anda yang menutup akses-"

"Tony!" seru Steve.

"_Hey, Captain tight-ass._ Lihat! Aku baru saja membuat suit Iron Man terbaruku. Ini Mark-wow wow wow, kenapa wajahmu marah begitu? Who-whoaaaa… Hey, turunkan aku! Steeeeveeee… _what the hell_?!" seru Tony yang tiba-tiba digendong Steve di pundak kirinya seperti karung beras.

_Slap._

"Ouch! Hey, aku tahu bokongku seksi, tapi kau tidak perlu memukulnya seperti itu."

Steve hanya diam sambil terus berjalan dan membawa Tony di pudaknya. Ia membawanya hingga ke dalam kamar mereka lalu meminta JARVIS untuk menguncinya. Lalu ia melemparkan Tony tepat ke atas tempat tidur.

"Uph… Hey!" protes Tony. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi suaminya lalu ia menyeringai. _"If you really sexually frustrated, just tell me, babe. I don't mind, really."_

_Blush._

"Bukan itu!" sergah Steve menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "Uh… _No, I mean…_ yeah itu juga. Tapi bukan itu intinya!" bantahnya lagi.

Tony hanya menyeringai senang melihat reaksi suaminya yang menggemaskan.

"Kau mengurung dirimu selama 3 hari di dalam _lab_, Tony. Bahkan kau memblokir aksesku. Aku marah karena aku tahu kau tidak akan makan dan mengurus dirimu dengan benar di dalam sana."

"Hey, kau 'kan tidak tahu-"

"JARVIS sudah memberitahuku."

"_JARVIS, you traitor!"_

Sayangnya AI kesayangannya itu tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kau dilarang masuk ke dalam _lab_ selama 2 minggu."

"_What?! But, Steve…"_

"_No,"_ sahut Steve cepat. "_No protesting._ Atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu."

"_NOOO…"_

Bahkan seorang Tony Stark pun akan kena hukuman jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan yang dapat melakukannya tentu saja hanya sang _Captain America_, suaminya sendiri.

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

~ END ~

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

kalo dari yg gw baca di fict2 luar, anak2 mereka kalo bikin kesalahan atau melanggar sesuatu pasti dihukum, tapi Cuma dihukum ya kek gt doank. Ga boleh keluar rumah, ga boleh maen, dll. Tp jangka waktunya itu lho yg amajing bgt bs berminggu2. Kuat ya anak2nya. :p

kalo gw, ga ada akses internet 1 hari aja bs uring2an kek apaan tau. Hahaha… :v

oke, masih ada beberapa ide lagi sih, tapi bikinnya lain kali aja lah…

Salam gays… ;)

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

**Omake**

"_Wait,_ Steve. Kalau kau ingin menambahkan hukumannya, lakukan sekarang saja," goda Tony tiba-tiba sambil membuka kaos yang dikenakannya hingga memperlihat dada berhiaskan _arc reactor_-nya dan perutnya yang sedikit berbentuk.

Steve menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah bahkan hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggerutu pelan. Ah sial, ternyata ia memang tidak bisa menahan godaan suaminya ini. Steve menindih Tony di atas tempat tidur mereka dengan kedua lengannya yang memenjarakan tubuh pria yang lebih kecil darinya.

"_Damn you, Tony. I hate you."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know you love this handsome man."_

Dan sebuah ciuman menutup perbincangan mereka.

Di ruang tengah terdapat Tadashi dan Peter dengan StarkPad di pangkuan Tadashi. Ia langsung mematikan layarnya begitu melihat adegan kedua orang tua mereka mulai bermesraan.

"Eewhh…" dengus mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang jijik.

Tadashi dan Peter meminta JARVIS untuk memberikan akses kamera di kamar orang tua mereka. Awalnya mereka ingin lihat bagaimana respon Tony jika ia kena hukuman juga seperti yang biasa mereka dapatkan. Tapi ternyata…

"Kalau seperti ini sih, Daddy malah menikmati hukuman yang diberikan padanya dengan senang hati," desah Peter sedikit kesal.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa Daddy memang sengaja melakukannya agar mendapat hukuman dari Pops," Tadashi berspekulasi.

"Ternyata Daddy picik jg."

Tadashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian mendesah dengan ekspresi suram begitu?" tanya Hiro yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memakan mashed potatoes dan duduk di seberang kedua kakaknya.

Kedua kakak tertua itu hanya memandang pada adik kecil mereka. Lalu menghela nafas. "Kau yang masih kecil lebih baik tidak perlu tahu."

"Heeeyy! Jangan menganggapku anak kecil!"


End file.
